


so come on, give me a taste

by kinkybug (teampancakes)



Series: game nights [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, dom!Alec, sub!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/kinkybug
Summary: “What do you want, Magnus?” Alec asks, his voice low and dark. Magnus wonders if there’s a right or wrong answer.“Anything,” He replies breathlessly.





	so come on, give me a taste

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so a couple of you asked me for the morning after scene and here's me, deliverin'. maybe i might make this into a proper series - i already have a plan for game night #2 ;) it's a naughty one hehehe
> 
> (this can be read as a stand-alone but it'll make a lot more sense if you read part 1 first!)

The next morning, Magus wakes up to find his limbs tangled with Alec’s. He’s still asleep, snoring softly and adorably, and he’s rather like an octopus: his arms are wrapped around Magnus’s torso and his legs are hooked over Magnus’s knees. Extricating himself is a task but Magnus manages to do it without waking Alec up. He only snuffles a bit in his sleep as Magnus gets up quietly.

Magnus tiptoes out of the room, hastily pulling on his robe as he leaves. He’s absolutely famished and if Alec was truly serious about that morning blowjob, he wants his mind to be able to focus on it exclusively, without thinking about pancakes and French toast and eggs. Perhaps he can get some food in himself before going back to bed and waking Alec up to remind him of his promise.

Making his way into the kitchen, Magnus peeks around to see where his guests are. It’s a Sunday so they probably slept over, not worried about having to make it to their respective offices on time the next day. If game night coincided with a Sunday like that, he’d often find them draped over his living room on the mornings after, either hungover or still a bit horny from the previous night’s game.

“Oh, good, you’re up.” Izzy is the only person in the kitchen, though he does spot Simon sleepily exiting the bathroom on his way.

“I’m hungry,” Magnus explains, reaching for some cereal. Izzy is trying to get the coffeemaker to work.

“Can you help me?” she asks, poking him in the side when he ignores her.

“Okay, fine,” he rolls his eyes and flicks the ‘on’ switch on the machine. Izzy groans in embarrassment, burying her face in her hands.

“Sorry, my brain isn’t exactly working.”

Magnus smirks, getting onto one of the barstools at the kitchen island and pouring milk into a big bowl. He adds the cereal, takes a big spoonful and chews thoughtfully. “Where have you been hiding this brother of yours? I’d never even heard about him from you before last night,” he says suspiciously.

“Oh, he wasn’t here,” Izzy says vaguely as she pours herself some coffee and adds sugar and milk. “He was off backpacking in Europe or something.”

“Oh,” Magnus responds eloquently.

“Did you guys hit it off?” Izzy asks, her eyes brightening up as she takes a few sips of her coffee.

“Hell yeah,” Magnus winks. Izzy squeals in excitement and hits him on the shoulder.

Jace wanders into the kitchen at this point, yawning. He pours himself a mug of coffee too and disappears without a word. Izzy shrugs. Jace is a quiet person; not one for small talk, especially at 9 a.m. in the morning.

Magnus finishes off his cereal and leaves the bowl on the counter. He can’t wait to get back to Alec sleeping in his bed.

“See you later,” he tells Izzy, smiling cheekily.

She knows exactly what he’s rushing for and she waggles her eyebrows at him suggestively. He flips her off as he leaves the kitchen.

“Rise and shine, darling,” Magnus announces, slipping back into bed and straddling Alec’s hips. There’s some definite morning wood going on there, and Magnus shifts his hips a bit so Alec’s cock is pushed up against his asshole. Perhaps they can do one better than a blowjob.

“Mmm,” Alec hums sleepily as he wakes up. His eyes flutter open and a slow, amused smile appears on his face when he sees Magnus. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asks, looking down at where Magnus is very slowly grinding against his hardening erection.

“Helping you out a bit?” Magnus answers, placing both his palms on Alec’s chest and tilting his hips in a way that feels really good. His own cock is fully hard by now and he’s about to reach for it when Alec surprises him by grabbing his waist with both hands and flipping them over so he’s looming over Magnus.

“I thought I promised you a blowjob,” Alec raises an eyebrow, holding onto both of Magnus’s wrists on either side of his face so that he can’t touch his aching cock.

“I don’t see you delivering on that promise,” Magnus replies archly. Alec looks pleasantly surprised for a second before he dips his head down to nip at Magnus’s neck and collar bone, biting softly and making him squirm.

“Can you wait until I’ve brushed my teeth and freshened up a bit?” Alec whispers in his ear, sucking slightly on the earlobe.

Magnus nods, his mind short-circuiting, leaving him speechless. Alec grins and gets off of him. “Take your underwear off and don’t touch yourself until I’m back,” he instructs as he leaves for the bathroom. Magnus nods again and slips out of his boxer briefs. His hand brushes against his balls as he does so and he bites his lip to keep from making a noise. Not touching himself proves harder than it seems, especially since Alec is taking his sweet time. Magnus whimpers quietly and tucks his hands under his thighs, arching his back a little, almost as if unconsciously searching for something to fuck into. 

“Beautiful,” Alec murmurs from the doorway, looking intently at Magnus. “You can’t even trust yourself not to touch so you’re sitting on your hands like a good little boy to make sure you don’t disobey me. Fuck.”

Magnus whimpers a little louder now, Alec’s words warming him up from the inside.

“I should handcuff you to the bed,” Alec continues, stalking over and climbing into bed again. He gently pulls Magnus’s hands back out from under him and guides them to his own head. “Pull on my hair if you want,” he offers as he dips his head over Magnus’s cock and noses at the base of it, sucking small kisses over the inside of his thighs until they’re shaking.

“Look at you,” Alec says, almost reverently. “Your whole body is so flushed from desire, Magnus.”

“Alexander,” Magnus stutters, his hands fisting in Alec’s hair. He’s still kissing Magnus’s thighs, and only hums in response. “Please,” Magnus says, voice cracking.

“I think I changed my mind,” Alec grins as he sits up, hands on either side of Magnus’s waist. “You’re so sensitive. I want to make you come untouched.”

Magnus whines, eyes scrunching shut. He’s come untouched once or twice before, and it has been mind-blowing, but it takes _time_ and by the end of it, Magnus is always a gasping, whimpering mess.

“We have all the time,” Alec whispers, as if he’s read Magnus’s mind. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” He leans down and kisses Magnus – soft, lazy and sloppy, with an aftertaste of the minty toothpaste he’d used minutes before.

Magnus gives in, arching his back and almost keening at how that makes his cock push up against Alec’s hip, giving it some much-needed friction.

“Behave,” Alec growls, low and deep. It sends shivers down Magnus’s spine and he lies back down, biting down on his lip. He’s never been dominated like this in bed before but he finds that he likes it very much. There’s something delicious about giving up control and submitting to Alec. He might not even know him but Magnus trusts him completely. He _wants _to be at Alec’s mercy, he _wants_ Alec to control when he gets to orgasm, he _wants _Alec to punish him if he misbehaves.

“Or what?” Magnus asks now, mischievous grin spreading over his face.

“I’ll spank you,” Alec replies simply, casually. Magnus swallows, eyes widening. “Now, lie back and relax, okay?”

Magnus barely manages to reply before Alec starts to rub his left nipple between his finger and thumb, almost painfully, until it’s a hard nub. Magnus has to bite back a moan as he starts on the right one, twisting it slightly and massaging it until Magnus is writhing under his expert hands. His nipples are quite sensitive but not sensitive enough and he desperately wishes Alec hadn’t changed his mind about the blowjob.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Alec murmurs as he bends to do with his mouth what he’d been doing with his hands. With his now-free hand, he runs soft fingertips down Magnus’s stomach and onto the top of his hip, tantalizingly light and barely-there. “Can you come just from this?” He asks, eyes dropping to Magnus’s cock, which is leaking pre-come steadily.

“No,” Magnus gasps out, shaking his head. “Please, I need more,” he moans. Alec stops abusing his nipples and sits up, looking at him carefully.

“What do you want, Magnus?” Alec asks, his voice low and dark. Magnus wonders if there’s a right or wrong answer.

“Anything,” He replies breathlessly.

Alec tilts his head slightly as if he’s silently analysing something. “I’ll keep my promise,” he finally decides. “We can work up to coming untouched sometime later.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Magnus groans, barely registering the promise of a _later_.

Alec smirks and without warning, shimmies down the bed and wraps his lips around Magnus’s cock, swallowing down the full length in one smooth move that has Magnus babbling nonsense and arching his back, fucking into Alec’s mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Magnus repeats the word almost like a prayer as Alec’s head bobs up and down, his tongue swirling around his cock and his hands softly brushing against his balls. Magnus fists his hands in Alec’s hair and tries to bite back his moans, remembering just in time that some of the others might still be around. 

Then Alec hums low in his throat and the vibrations feel so great and Magnus has been on edge for so long that the only warning he can give Alec is to tug on his hair sharply and mumble that he’s about to come. Alec keeps the grip on Magnus’s hips firm though and swallows as Magnus comes with a muffled shout. He keeps lapping at the slit, sending tiny tremors through Magnus, until he’s literally sucked him dry and then looks up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning.

“God,” Magnus pants, his bones feeling like jelly. Alec seems rather unaffected and moves back up the bed to search for another washcloth in the drawer Magnus had guided him to last night. He wipes Magnus down carefully and then slides in under the sheets, pulling the covers over them.

“What about you?” Magnus manages after a minute or two.

Alec waves away the concern. “Don’t worry about me,” he says, tone a little firm. Magnus nods and doesn’t prod further.

They lie there, smiling, next to each other, with their hands intertwined under the covers. Magnus sighs happily and fights back a yawn. Alec laughs at his attempt to do so and leans in to kiss him.

“Mm, can I keep you?” Magnus jokes. Alec just smiles blindingly. “Where have you been all my life?”

“Around,” Alec replies, vaguely but flirtatiously.

“No, but seriously. What do you do? Where do you live?” Magnus asks curiously, sobering up a bit now that he’s asking real questions. “Izzy said something about backpacking in Europe.”

“I travel a lot,” Alec replies, not offering up much detail. “I don’t have a steady job but I’ve taught for a bit in a couple of places.”

“But you’re here now? In New York?” Magnus asks, not exactly sure he wants to hear the answer.

“For now,” Alec smiles. “What about you? Izzy said something about a fashion designing gig?”

“Yeah,” Magnus reaches out to run his fingers through Alec’s messy waves absently as he tries not to think too much about how he’s not going to be able to get to know Alec too much before he leaves. “I have a line of formal wear but we’re branching out into a more casual look this fall, hopefully.”

“Sounds amazing,” Alec says seriously before giggling. “Sorry, I know next to nothing about fashion. That’s Izzy’s department.”

Magnus laughs too. “Makes sense. Your sister has a killer style. I wish she’d agree to model for me but she’s too busy saving lives.”

Alec hums and closes his eyes when Magnus starts scratching at his scalp a little. Magnus bites back a gleeful sound as he continues to slowly massage Alec’s scalp, feeling inordinately pleased he’s found a way to make the other man smile like this. “Don’t stop,” Alec murmurs. Magnus wasn’t even dreaming of it, but to have verbal confirmation of Alec’s pleasure like this nearly knocks him over.

“Magnus!” A voice yells from outside the bedroom door. They both jump, not expecting it. Magnus frowns as he lets go of Alec’s hair and gets up, pulling on his robe again.

“What do you want?” He asks exasperatedly, stalking over to the door and opening it to find Maia and Clary on the other side, mid-yell.

“We were just leaving and we thought we should tell you,” Clary squeaks, voice failing at the sight of Magnus’s death-stare. Maia tries to peek into the room from under Magnus’s arm and grins widely at the sight of Alec in his bed. She makes a vulgar gesture with her hands and Magnus rolls his eyes. Honestly, why are his friends such children?

“Okay, bye,” He deadpans, crossing his arms and staring both of them down.

“We love you,” Clary giggles, leaning up to plant a kiss on his cheek hurriedly before grabbing Maia’s hand and rushing out.

“Thanks for the amazing night, man,” Simon calls out as he too, leaves with Izzy in tow. “Jace and Mel already left, by the way.”

Magnus nods in acknowledgement, wondering why everyone’s suddenly feeling the urge to tell him they’re leaving. Usually they slink out whenever they wake up; at most, leaving a note to say thanks or to tell him they’ve left coffee for him in the pot or something like that.

Sighing in relief as the door closes behind the last guest, Magnus turns back to find Alec sitting up, checking his phone. He looks up apologetically when Magnus slides back in next to him.

“Sorry, but I’ve got to head out too,” he tells Magnus. “I’ve got a brunch date with a friend at 11.”

Magnus nods, biting his lip. _Will you call me? Will we see each other again? _He wants to ask but he’s too afraid his voice will sound needy and desperate. So he watches Alec pull on his jeans and his shirt and pocket his phone and keys.

“I’ll get your number from Iz and text you?” Alec asks, breaking into Magnus’s reverie and startling him. Magnus grins, relieved, and nods, getting up too so he can walk Alec out.

At the doorway, Alec stops and pulls Magnus in for a slow, bone-melting, knees-trembling kiss. “I had fun.”

Magnus breathes in and out several times, trying to clear his mind before he replies. “You have a standing invitation to game nights from now on.”

“I was hoping we’d see each other otherwise, too.”

Magnus grins happily. “Of course. I’d like that very much.”

“See you,” Alec gives him another brief kiss before walking away. Magnus closes the door after him with a deep sigh. Alec Lightwood was going to be the death of him.


End file.
